


Fugitive Thoughts

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing Hogwarts, Snape has to figure out how to protect Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugitive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svartalfur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=svartalfur).



Perhaps he shouldn’t have opened the whisky, Snape thought as he saw his – no longer his student, no blood relative, what was Draco to him other than the boy whom he had promised Narcissa Malfoy to protect? – all right, as he saw Draco pour a glass and drink it down as if it were Butterbeer. But after the night past... Snape’s mind shuddered away from the memory of the man he had struck down. He took another gulp of the whisky himself, trying not to think about it.

They couldn’t stay here. Draco, especially, couldn’t stay. Not after that. The Dark Lord would be pleased that his task had been accomplished, but it was a foregone conclusion that Draco would feel his displeasure at having failed to carry it out. No. Snape would obey the summons, would receive the praise, but Draco would have to hide. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, a prisoner, but nonetheless safe from the vindictive whims of his chosen master. Narcissa... he winced, hoping that she would hear of the events and interpret them correctly. She had a strong capacity for self-preservation, far more so than her elder sister.

What could he do with Draco? The only place to send him was to the Order. And now, now the Order would not listen to Snape. They’d never trusted him, not even Minerva, and now they never would. If he sent Draco to them, would they protect him? Would Draco even trust Snape that this was the only thing to do? No. Snape shook his head, the whisky soothing, but not yet fuddling his thoughts. The only choice was Potter. Potter had been there, had seen what happened, that Draco was innocent of that death. Potter might hate Snape – might? he did, no question – but the Gryffindor sense of honor could be manipulated. If Draco went to Potter, perhaps in a fortnight or two... Potter might be convinced that honor required him to help Draco.

If Draco could be persuaded to go to Potter in the first place. Snape looked at Draco, pale and shivering, but thankfully not drunk. The right words – a reminder that his parents’ lives were still at risk – and Draco would do whatever Snape bade him. Redemption might still be possible for the boy. Snape was far beyond it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for svartalfur, at the request of lesyeuxverts00, who suggested Snape, prompt "whisky." This turned out to be compatible with my fic "Better Than Revenge", but it's absolutely unnecessary to have read that.


End file.
